


cómanse a besos esta noche

by adarkalleyway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: "gerard se piensa que nadie sabe pero en realidad saben todos", M/M, argentina!AU, siguiendo dos prompts:, uno escucha babasónicos y se inspira viste, y "la puta que te pario mikey", y la publicidad esa que la mina iba al bar y se comia un chabon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarkalleyway/pseuds/adarkalleyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>total nadie lo va a notar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cómanse a besos esta noche

Hay cosas en el mundo que uno no sabe cuándo las aprendió, como que, no sé, el arcoiris se forma cuando llueve con sol, que no importa si ponés la sube al revés o al derecho que el aparato te la toma igual, la letra de Mr. Brightside, y que Gerard Way se la come. 

Gerard, de cualquier manera, vive bajo la impresión de que es un secreto. 

-"Gerard, hoy a la noche es el cumpleaños de Bob. No podés no ir. Ya no fuiste al de Ray. Ni al mío. Ni al tuyo propio, Gerard, en serio."  
-"Teeeeeeengo que ir? Pero quiero terminar La noche de los Deadpool vivos..."  
-"TENÉS que ir. Me chupa un huevo Deadpool."

Al oir esto Gerard se quedó atónito. Su hermano era un blasfemo y decidió que no quería tener nada que ver públicamente con un gusano que se atrevía a decir esas cosas sobre Wade Wilson.

-"Aparte, va a ir Frank." Mikey se fue sin más palabra, dejando a Gerard recalculando solo. Si te le acercabas mucho a los ojos, capaz que veías el simbolito de "actualizando." 

Frank.  
Frank Iero.  
El mejor amigo de Mikey.  
Gerard no entendía cómo un chico como Frank, un punk de la escena local con los brazos y el pecho completamente tatuados y piercings en todas partes, con el pelo negro rapado a un lado y una inseparable campera de cuero, podía llevarse así de bien con un gusanito inútil como Mikey, cuyo mayor talento era, probablemente, abrir las patillas de los lentes y ponérselos correctamente en un solo movimiento del brazo. Aún así, eran compañeros de clase y mejores amigos desde chiquitos. Y fue probablemente gracias a Frank que Gerard se dio cuenta que no era completamente heterosexual. 

Frank Iero era una de esas personas que no pueden no ser hermosos aunque quieran. Gerard le abría los snapchats a Mikey, y aún en los snaps con papada Frank salía magnífico. Ese chico tenía, probablemente sangre de dios griego en las venas.  
O capaz que todo esto era a los ojos de Gerard.  
Es como que nunca hubo un momento en el que se diera cuenta que estaba hasta las tetas con Frank. Siempre lo estuvo. 

Gerard decidió que iba a ir a la fiesta. 

\----------------------

Media hora más tarde, después de cambiar dieciséis veces de remera cual minita, Gerard se decidió por una negra (obvio) con un stormtrooper estampado en el frente, un pantalón negro con más agujeros que pantalón propiamente dicho, y una campera de cuero. Parecía casi un humano aceptable para estar afuera de una casa.  
Se delineó. Mikey lo vio y puso los ojos tan en blanco que probablemente no volvieron a su lugar sino que dieron la vuelta entera dentro de su cabeza. Aún así accedió a subirse al auto de Gerard, y darle indicaciones hasta la casa de Bob. 

La música se escuchaba a una cuadra más o menos. A Gerard le empezaba a gustar un poco.  
Bob vivía en el piso de arriba del todo de un edificio de departamentos, con vecinos impresionantemente tolerantes o sordos.  
Adentro estaba completamente oscuro, y Gerard ya se sentía más a gusto. Su verdadera forma era un vampiro.  
Se consiguió una porción de pizza y la contraseña del wifi y fue a sentarse a un rincón donde pudiera sentir los bajos saliendo del parlante más alto que sus propios pensamientos, y ahí se quedó, hasta que vio a Bob pararse en el sillón y parar la música, gritando "CÁLLENSE." 

Bob agradeció a todos por ir, y, interrumpido por aplausos y gritos, y un pan de figaza untado con mayonesa que le tiraron a la cara, presentó a la banda que iba a tocar.  
"Todavía no tienen nombre pero no son tan inútiles," dijo. Se bajó del sillón y encendió un reflector hacia el lugar donde habían juntado los equipos y los instrumentos, y Gerard vio a la banda, y más importante: vio a Frank sentado sobre un parlante, con una Gibson negra colgando de los hombros y los dedos recorriendo el clavijero, afinando.

De repente sintió el codo de Mikey en las costillas.  
-"Gee, parece que le vas a hacer agujeros con la mirada a Frank."  
-"Qué? Yo? A Frank?!? pfJJJFJFJ" dijo, mientras se ponía tan violentamente rojo que anuló completamente la manera en la que negó estar mirando a Iero.  
-"Te digo algo, por qué no vas cuando terminen y te lo comés?"  
-"QUÉSTASDICIENDO COMOTEPARECEQUEYÓ CÓMOSETEVAOCURRIR," enunció articuladamente Gerard, haciendo reír a Mikey, quien se levantó y se fue pegándole un trago a una botellita de 7up Free. 

Gerard no se consideraba el tipo de persona que aceptara consejos de cualquiera que tomase 7up Free en lugar de 7up como la gente, pero aún así se preguntó, y qué pasaría si lo hiciera? Todo el mundo se sorprendería, obvio, porque nadie sabía que le gustaban los chicos. Obvio. Pff.

La banda tocando lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, porque estaban haciendo un cover de Bob Dylan, pero más punk. Le gustaba. De cualquier manera, se distrajo cuando Frank empezó a tirarse al suelo y a saltar, y ahí es cuando Gerard dejó de pensar propiamente, y si esto fuera una película de Woody Allen, cortaría la escena a la parte de los espermatozoides en "Todo lo que usted quiere saber sobre el sexo."   
La banda terminó de tocar y Gerard ya ni pensaba. Escuchaba como de lejos los chiflidos de Mikey al ver que caminaba hacia el escenario, y registró a Bob aplaudiendo a lo lejos, pero era impulsado por una fuerza más potente que él: la de las ganas que le tenía a Frank. 

Si uno estuviera dentr de la mente de Gerard, sólo vería a Frank, apoyado con el hombro contra la pared y una cerveza en la mano, con música clásica de fondo, y sin pensamiento coherente alguno. Así que caminó y lo alcanzó, y sin siquiera notar la manera en que Frank le sonrió, lo empujó contra la pared y le comió la boca. 

Nadie registró a Mikey aplaudiendo en el fondo. 

No se separaron durante el resto de la fiesta, y cuando Gerard intentó pararse y decir públicamente "soy bisexual", lo único que recibió fue un botellazo de Mikey y una respuesta unánime de "ya sabíamos."

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Orb1WbCR4qg
> 
> esta es la escena de los espermatozoides
> 
> i'm sorry


End file.
